onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Оники Кай Кинки Ворлд
thumb Эти вики-страницы о моде Kinky World от Oniki Kay для The Sims 3. Этот мод предназначен исключительно для взрослых людей и может не подойти для некоторых геймеров. Он содержит сексуальные сцены и отношения. Добро пожаловать на Oniki Kay's Kinky World Wikia / Кинки Ворлд Оники Кай Викиа 'Описание' Kinky World (KW) - это модификация (мод) для игры The Sims 3 ™ от Electronic Arts. Он добавляет новое содержание и возможности в оригинальную игру. Пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что этот мод содержит откровенный сексуальный контент, категорически не предназначенный для того, чтобы его использовали несовершеннолетние. Большинство новых взаимодействий требуют определенного навыка и мотивации. Поэтому не ожидайте, что ваш сим устроит стриптиз посреди толпы без предварительного обучения. Основные функции * Обнаженный анимированный ВууХуу! С множеством совместимых анимаций от Amra72, Lady666, Mike24! * Автономные Кинки действия! ** Не просто позы и проигрыватель анимации, а полностью интегрированные в игру и выбираемые симом самостоятельно. * Долгосрочная/Краткосрочная система возбуждения! * Система менструального цикла! ** Регулируемый фертильный период каждые несколько дней, затем менструация и безопасный период. * Новые Кинки Навыки и Черты! Дополнительные функции Каждая из следующих функций, по желанию, может быть отдельно включена или выключена. * Играбельная школа! Без кроличьих-нор. * Инцестные отношения. * Зоофилия ВууХуу с Псами и Конями. * Взрослые взаимодействия доступны для Подростков. * Изнасилования и автономные Насильники бродящие по окрестностям. * Искусственный вирус СПИДа, передаваемый половым путем. * Шлюхи, Девушки по Вызову и Эскортницы с ВИП-клиентами. * Карьера Модели (WIP до 3 уровня на текущий момент). Начало работы Получили мод? Тогда установите мод, запустите Sims 3 и включите мод через новую опцию меню Kinky. Игровая механика Гайки и болты. Из чего состоит мод? * Черты (Характера) * Навыки * Пожизненные вознаграждения * Мотивы * Мудлеты * KW и Sims 3 Расширения * KW и другие Sims 3 Mods Игровой процесс Исследуйте мод KW в действии! * Играбельная Школа * ВууХуу дома * ВууХуу он-лайн * ВууХуу на работе * ВууХуу в школе * Используйте ВууХуу для оплаты счетов * Мечтайте о ВууХуу * Темная Сторона * Сверхъестественная Сторона * Беременность и семья * СПИД * Проституция * Игра с Футанари / "Dickgirl" Коллективное Творчество И какой большой сундук! Каждый из этих тематических заголовков содержит статьи и эссе, написанные огромным сообществом KW (особенно патронов Patreon). Используйте их опыт. внимание, что эти первоначальные темы могут быть изменены, как и их содержимое * Что делают с Симом для удовольствия от KW? * Как использовать слайдеры для создания зажигательного персонажа * Пользовательский контент, который делает популярным KW! * Мой любимый Сим * Как создать успешную девушку по вызову * Необычные истории при тестировании KW * Список пожеланий: В каком направлении развиваться KW * Список пожеланий: Наиболее необходимый Пользовательский контент * Может ли сообщество KW-Sims почерпнуть что-нибудь новое из Second Life? Разное * Ожидаемые новшества * Как поддержать разработку KW * Как внести свой вклад самостоятельно Журнал изменений 371: * Исправлено: Cтранная ошибка, вызывающая бесконечную загрузку. В конце процесса загрузки, The Sims 3 вызывает метод Fixup SimDescription для всех симов. Если у выбранного подростка нет школы, он пытается назначить ему/ей школу. Проблема в том, что если у Сим-персонажа уже есть работа, метод AcquireOccupation попросит игрока подтвердить, что Сим-персонаж должен оставить свою текущую работу. Но пользовательский интерфейс еще не включен (игра все еще находится в процессе загрузки, и по прежнему отображается экран загрузки). Таким образом, игра ждет ответа игрока, на который игрок не может ответить, так как не может увидеть диалог. В результате процесс загрузки продолжается бесконечно, в ожидании ответа и не может быть завершен. Исправление состоит в предотвращении появления любого модального диалога до тех пор, пока не будет включен интерфейс InGame. Это может устранить другие ситуации, заставляющие процесс загрузки застрять навсегда. Спасибо Maxis за то, что вы делаете такие странные ошибки и тратите мое время. * Исправлено: 2 больших ошибки в обработке SimRelation KW, вызывших неправильный подсчет очков в большинстве Кинки-взаимодействий. * Исправлено: Ошибка в социальной обратной связи, вызывающая неправильные отношения, вместо того, чтобы восстанавливаться. * Исправлено: Несколько ошибок в Системе Диалогов, нарушивших последовательность диалога. Улучшена совместимость с изменениями разрешения экрана. * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи больше не пытаются брать Кинки книгу с книжной полки, если они не в состоянии ее прочитать (например потому, что умение закрыто). * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи могут снова присоединиться к взаимодействию TakeShower. * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи больше не застревают после того, как к ним отказались присоединиться, во время траха на четвереньках. * Исправлено: Вуухуу-взаимодействия снова доступны, когда вы кликаете на Plumbot (соответствующий чип-свойство все еще повторяется). * Исправлено: Plumbot снова правильно одет перед Вуухуу. * Модифицировано: улучшены веса костей наряда медсестры вокруг таза, чтобы уменьшить отсечки Меша при ходьбе и когда Сим-персонаж находится на четвереньках. 370: * Исправлено: Ошибка исключения при создании ПлюмБота. * Исправлено: Роли Директора и Медсестры теперь должны обновляться правильно. * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи больше не должны застревать после использования SittingKneesWide Взаимодействия. * Исправлено: Ошибка в сервисе Callgirl, запрещающая большинству Сим-персонажей быть кандидатами в шлюхи. * Модифицировано: Оптимизация взаимодействия (до двух раз быстрее, чем раньше). * Добавлено: Fight System (Система Сражений). Вы можете использовать FightInteraction для его проверки. В данный момент доступен только Sword Fight "Боевой меч" (требуется пакет SwordFight). * Добавлено: Новое взаимодействие RequestGiveLecture. Директора могут попросить профессора прочитать лекцию по определенной теме (уровень квалификации профессора должен быть больше или равен 1). Если профессор не проведет требуемую лекцию в течение 24 часов, его/ее производительность работы снизится. * Добавлено: Новое взаимодействие Щупать (Трогать). * Добавлено: Новая Система Диалогов. Эта новая система позволяет создавать больше развития истории, в виде ситуаций и событий. Она будет использоваться сценарием борделей, карьерой моделей и ситуацией со школами. Прямо сейчас, она используется только при Взаимодействии Ощупывания (Трогания) (тексты еще не переведены и появляются на французском языке) и SniffAndLickSimOnAllFours (частично переведенный). 369: * Исправлено: Cистема ревности больше не создает событие для прослушивателей событий непрерывно. * Исправлено: Ошибка исключения, когда Сим-перосонаж пытается присоединиться к «Runtime» WooHooStage (этап, созданный динамически с помощью кода вместо использования определения XML). * Исправлено: Ошибка в OutfitManager's ApplyBackup, в результате чего резервное копирование не применялось в большинстве случаев. * Исправлено: Ошибка при переопределении взаимодействия AskToStop, вызывающего ошибку исключения в VisitSituation. * Исправлено: Взаимодействие MopPuddle Join для не-человеческих Сим-персонажей исправлено и улучшено (включая новые анимации). * Исправлено: Различные проблемы с нарядами оборотней. * Изменено: Взаимодействия инъекций больше не является фоновой задачей и показывает диалог прогресса. * Изменено: Процесс обновления SimData был разделен для улучшения производительности игры в переполненных мирах. Время больше не должно тормозить. Обычные зависания (например тогда, когда изменяется тема фестиваля в парках) не фиксируются этим. Параметр SimDataUpdateTicks теперь автоматически настраивается, чтобы найти лучший баланс между обновлениями SimData KW и Autonomy Manager. Если ваше сохранение было повреждено сборкой 368, сборка 369 должна ее исправить (загрузка может занять много времени из-за всех прослушивателей событий, созданных сборкой 368, но они будут очищены). Я бы хотела получить ваши отзывы о производительности игре, используемых мирах, количестве жителей и служебных Сим-персонажей. Значение параметра SimDataUpdateTicks и количество задач SimData. Вы можете получить его в первом логе (журнале). Посмотрите на что-то вроде: SimData.OnPostEnterWorld: запущены N задач. Примечание: при запуске нового мира число N равно нулю. Если ваша игра по-прежнему зависает/тормозит, Сим-персонажи просто стоят, ничего не делая, убедитесь, что параметр Разное / OutfitManagerRealtime отключен. 368: * Исправлено: Желаемая заработная плата бордель-вышибалы и дворника теперь вычисляется с использованием собственного метода, а не так как для шлюх. * Исправлено: «InGame Outfit Key is Invalid» уведомление об отладке больше не отображается, при актуальном наряде. * Исправлено: Бордельные шлюхи теперь корректно переключаются с одного действия на другое согласно графику. * Исправлено: Ошибка, которая предотвращала случайность при выборе Сим-персонажей, чтобы выгонять клиентов шлюх. * Исправлено: Outfit Tools теперь автоматически пытается добавить часть CAS FullBody, если часть LowerBody или UpperBody не найдена (может произойти при установке специальной категории). * Добавлено: Настройка сложности Эксгибиционизма (можно найти в меню «Конфиденциальность»). * Добавлено: Новые задачи медсестры: медицинское интервью и медицинское обследование (только 1-й шаг). * Добавлено: Настройка ревности теперь (должна) применяться ко всем взаимодействиям, даже ванильным. Это не мешает Сим-персонажам получить репутацию Изменника, но не позволяет им потерять друзей или расстроить своих партнеров. 367: * Исправлено: Сохранение измененных настроек теперь осуществляется после того, как пользовательские взаимодействия были введены вместо того, чтобы применяться с другими задержанными настройками (через 10 минут после окончания игры для загрузки), чтобы обеспечить настройку всех взаимодействий. * Исправлено: Ошибка при найме бордельной шлюхи, заставляющей работника присоединиться к карьере дворника вместо карьеры шлюхи. * Исправлено: Теперь вышибалы всегда стараются следить за входом, если за ним не присматривают. * Исправлено: Ошибки в KWRole и CareerLocation, вызывающие нештатное поведение преподавателей и сотрудников борделей при перезагрузке игры. * Добавлено: В школе теперь есть должность медсестры. Требуется школьный лазарет. Любое помещение содержащее один (и только один) стол (со стулом и опционально компьютером) и по крайней мере одну односпальную кровать будет назначено под лазарет. * Примечание. В игру добавлена карьера медсестры, но в текущий момент она не развивается. Для этой должности используется новый НИП Ингрид Ван Хоутен. Не используйте для этой должности выбираемых Сим-персонажей. 366: * Исправлено: «Приказать заняться сексом с» теперь работает так, как ожидалось. * Исправлено: DareTo и DareToWith теперь используют собственную настройку. * Исправлено: Бордельные шлюхи корректно начинают работу, даже если их рабочий мотив уже установлен. * Добавлено: Дворники и Вышибалы теперь могут быть наняты управляющими борделей. Дворники заботятся о содержании ваших борделей (дайте бонус за славу), а вышибалы защищают ваших шлюх от плохих клиентов (предотвратите потерю денег и шлюх от ранений). * Добавлено: Новое взаимодействие: Мастурбировать на спящем Сим-персонаже (в постели). * Добавлено: Создание наркотиков в химической лаборатории теперь требует как логических, так и научных навыков. * Добавлено: Blue Sky можно создать в химической лаборатории. * Добавлено: Наркотики могут продаваться в Криминальной берлоге. Примечание. Преступникам интересны только большие партии и низкие цены. 365: *Исправлено: Проблема синхронизации, возникающая, когда Сим-персонаж хочет присоединиться к WooHooSequence и вызывающая глухое зависание The Sims 3. Зависание возникало случайным образом, и даже если бы оно ни разу не возникло во время проведения моих тестов, как если бы я «исправила» ошибку, я не уверена на 100%, что ошибка исправлена. Дайте мне знать, если это произойдет. *Исправлено: Ошибка исключения при обновлении Заболевания, на которой текущий этап (Заболевания) неверен. *Исправлено: ошибка исключения, когда список Сим-персонажей текущего момента многократно изменяется при выполнении проверки конфиденциальности. *Исправлено: Ошибка исключения, возникающая при отображении уведомления Отладки, в случае когда содержание SimDescription - нулевое. *Исправлено: Ошибка исключения, возникающая при удалении SimDescription, во время обновления SimData. *Исправлено: Взаимодействие MountSimOnAllFours больше не зацикливается постоянно. *Исправлено: Несколько проблем в методе FixOutfit (используется FixInvisibleSim), в следствие которых часть CAS определялась неправильно (смешанные возрасты, категории пола или категории одежды). *Модифицировано: Школьные униформы теперь могут быть установлены для каждой школы, если в одном городе имеется более одной школы. Возможно, вам придется создать униформу. *Примечание. Если на экране CAS не отображается часть CAS в момент создания или редактирования униформы KW, то возможно, это связано с тем, что вы используете NRaas MasterControllerIntergration. Я попытаюсь обойти эту проблему. 362: * Исправлено: NRaas PortraitPanel больше не конфликтует с KW. Я нашла способ добавить новые элементы пользовательского интерфейса без переопределения расположения UI по умолчанию. Это означает, что KW больше не нужно переопределять ресурс расположения HUDSkewer, поэтому ONIKI_NRaasPortraitPanelOverride.package больше не нужен. *** ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ *** Не забудьте удалить ONIKI_NRaasPortraitPanelOverride.package. * Исправлено: Неправильное возникновение мудлетов при курении марихуаны. * Исправлено: Ситуации, связанные со студенческим балом больше не сбрасываются при перезагрузке, если выпускной бал еще не начинался. * Исправлено: Баг, который вызывал ошибку при попытке создать служебного Сим-персонажа, если VirtualLotHome не определен. * Исправлено: Баг в RepairmanSituation, который заставлял клиента попросить вуухуу, даже если он не возбужден, если он/она является эксгибиционистом. * Добавлено: Новая анимация при тренировке танца на шесте, если уровень Характеристики больше или равен 1. * Добавлено: Два новых присоединяющих взаимодействия (я позволю вам наити их). Общая система присоединяющих взаимодействий кажется неплохой и позволит мне легко (ну, с Sims 3 вообще все не просто) создавать другие присоединяющие взаимодействия. «Присоединяющее» взаимодействие является обычным (например, TakeShower) или Кинки-взаимодействием (например, MasturbateOnAllFours), которое могут использовать другие Сим-персонажи, чтобы делать Кинки вещи. * Изменено: Взаимодействие для использования новых анимаций. Новые анимации используются, если на Сим-персонаже надета одежда с возможностью обнажить (снять) нижнюю часть. 361: * Исправлено: KW больше не конфликтует с NRaas PortraitPanel. Примечание: Требуется пакет переопределения (ONIKI_NRaasPortraitPanelOverride.package). НЕ устанавливайте его, если вы не используете NRaas PortraitPanel или у вас нет KW версии 361 или KW более поздней версии. Пакет должен иметь приоритет над ONIKI_KinkyMod.package и NRaas_PortraitPanel.package. Самый простой способ - поместить его в папку Mods/Overrides в отличие от других пакетов. Если у вас нет папки Overrides, перейдите сюда http://modthesims.infowiki.php?title=Game_Help:Installing_Sims_3_Package_Files/Setup_and_Files и внимательно прочитайте. * Исправлено: Спящий в постели больше не просыпается, когда другой Сим-персонаж входит в спальню. * Исправлено: Неверный тест в woohoo-взаимодействии, который не позволял Сим-персонажам автономно выполнять соло взаимодействие. * Исправлено: PopulationTown больше не пытается заселять общественные участки. * Исправлено: Менеджеры борделей снова могут создать бордель на своем домашнем участке. * Исправлено: Необработанное исключение, возникающее при очистке взаимодействия TakeShower, которое приводило к блокировке Sim OutfitManager и делало невозможным использование душа. * Исправлено: Взаимодействие Watch (наблюдение) теперь корректно увеличивает кратковременное возбуждение, при наличии актера. * Исправлено: OutfitManager более не считает, что наряды с неподходящей частью CAS несоответствуют категории. Это означает, что ваши Сим-персонажи могут снова носить официальный костюм в качестве пижамы. * Добавлено: Теперь вы можете выбрать любого персонажа, чтобы назначить его на роль NPC KW. Примечание: У NPC KW есть несколько тщательно отобранных черт характера, навыков и флагов, комбинация которых предопределяет конкретное поведение этих персонажей в нужных ситуациях. Замена их пользовательскими Сим-персонажами не нарушит ситуации, но может оказать негативное влияние на сценарий. * Добавлено: У новорожденных есть шанс приобрести волшебный оккультный тип, если их мать забеременела от единорога. * Добавлено: Лошади, Собаки и Олени реагируют на наготу, если включена Опция ZooLover. 360: * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи могут снова использовать фаллоимитатор, даже если он отсутствует в инвентаре. * Исправлено: Добавлен отсутствующий тест для взаимодействия «Dare to Smoke a Joint» (Дерзко курить косяк). * Исправлено: Ошибка, которая вызывала у Сим-персонажей отказ от секса в комнате, даже при возможности секса на подходящих объектах, из-за отсутствия свободного места на полу. * Исправлено: Ошибка в GetWooHooScore, вызывающая неправильный расчет влияния грез. * Исправлено: Ошибка, вызывающая ошибку исключения, когда Сим-персонаж взаимодействуя со штангой, пил безалкогольный напиток. * Исправлено: Ошибка, вызывающая ошибку исключения, когда Сим-персонаж одет в униформу KW и заходит в нудистскую область. * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи теперь корректно располагаются по отношению к модели при рисовании Сим-персонажа. * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи больше не должны реагировать положительно, увидев обнаженного члена семьи, при отключенной опции инцест. * Изменено: Взаимодействие и анимация WooHooJoinInShower (Заняться сексом в душе). * Изменено: Аксессуары для пениса животных (обязательно удалите устаревшие пакеты ONIKI_adPenis.package и ONIKI_ahPenis.package). * Изменено: Результат от торговли при незаконных сделках был улучшен (снова). * Добавлено: Кнопки в меню управления борделями, чтобы скопировать расписание с одного дня на весь день и с одного сотрудника на всех сотрудников того же борделя. * Добавлено: Задача моделирования неактивных домашних хозяйств. Одновременно моделируется только одно домашнее хозяйство. Это помогает неактивным жителям строить отношения с другими членами семьи и совершенствовать свои навыки. * Добавлено: Экспериментальная анимация ВууХуу с оленем. Предупреждение, оленей нелегко поймать! * Добавлено: Иконка ВууХуу на портрете Сим-персонажа. Значок будет появляеться каждый раз, когда Сим-персонаж занимается ВууХуу. Вы должны заметить, что это полезно при игре с большой семьей. * Добавлено: 2 новых взаимодействия отладки на Ратуше: PopulationTown & RollGenetics (НаселениеГорода и ГенераторГенетики). PopulateTown создает новые семьи для заполнения пустующих домов. Количество созданных Сим-персонажей зависит от количества доступных кроватей. RollGenetics перерасчитывает значения лицевых слайдеров, используя данные родителей, случайных жителей или ранее сохраненных Сим-персонажей. RollGenetics используется PopulateTown для генерации случайных Сим-персонажей, когда у них нет родителей. 359: * Исправлено: Теперь метод FixOutfits должен быть совместим со Специальной и Сверхъестественной категориями одежды. * Исправлено: Взаимодействие BedSleep больше не должно прерываться до нормального завершения, из-за ошибки исключения, возникающей когда спящие Сим-персонажи пытаются (заняться сексом) на боку и один из них спит поверх одеяла. * Исправлено: Сим-персонажи должны правильно пользоваться страпоном, если это необходимо для изнасилования спящего Сим-персонажа. * Исправлено: Игра больше не должна останавливаться, когда Сим-персонаж замечает другого Сим-персонажа, соответствующего одному из его/ее Кинки черт. 358: * Исправлено: Проверка на кровесмешение теперь дает правильный результат, в случае когда один из симов является Дроидом (Сим, рожденный от человеческой матери и плюмбот отца). * Исправлено: CanWooHooWith проверка теперь дает правильный результат, в случае когда Симы находятся на участке борделя. * Исправлено: Сидячее Пассивное Социальное взаимодействие. Симы больше не должны вставать, прерывая свое сидячее положение. * Исправлено: Вы должны снова иметь возможность Создавать/Изменять рабочую униформу невыбираемых Симов, если они являются KW NPC или Бордельной-шлюхой и школьной формой (применяются ко всем ученикам одного пола). * Исправлено: Опечатка в состоянии, когда Шлюха возвращается к профессии, приводила к выходу из состояния. * Исправлено: Исключено необработанное исключение, в случае когда не все слоты с чертами характера используются при старении Дроида, предотвращая резервное копирование всех мотивов, а затем их восстановление после старения. * Изменено: TakeNotes и другие взаимодействия в классе теперь совместимы с рабочим столом. * Добавлено: Дроиды-дети могут черпать энергию из объектов или использовать зарядную станцию для подзарядки своей батареи. * Добавлено: Дроиды-малыши могут быть помещены в зарядную станцию, как подростками так и более взрослыми Симами. * Добавлено: Фиксированная стоимость и репутация борделей. Репутация определяется с учетом удовлетворенности клиентов, стоимости лота и текущего обслуживания. Репутация используется, чтобы определить, какое количество клиентов должны порекомендовать другим Симам, посетить бордель и возможность рекомендовать VIP. * Добавлено: «WooHoo Sim Sleeping in Bed». Взаимодействие доступно, когда Сим спит поверх одеяла. Поскольку это несогласованное взаимодействие (цель спящая), то оно считается изнасилованием. 357: * Исправлено: KW Трусики предустановлены 3. * Исправлено: Уже зарегистрированные шлюхи больше не появляются в списке кандидатов, когда игроку предлагается выбрать шлюх. * Исправлено: Симы больше не должны застревать в режиме Уличной шлюхи / Девушки по вызову / Девушки из Эскорта. * Исправлено: Эксгибиционизм не всегда отвергается, когда все комнаты на участке «снаружи». * Исправлено: (И улучшено) Объединение ВууХуу-взаимодействий (MasturbateOnAllFours и OraljobToDog). * Исправлено: SimData LoadFixup теперь корректно вызывается после импорта. Кинки черты chips' design не должны забываться после путешествия. * Исправлено: Необработанное исключение, когда ПлюмБот или мумия пытается использовать аксессуар пениса перед ВууХуу. * Исправлено: Описание мудлетов Post WooHoo. Теперь снова отображается имя партнера. (Что-то я этого не заметил делая перевод) * Модифицировано: Была уменьшена наркотическая зависимость от марихуаны и сокращена продолжительность отвыкания. Примечание. Изменения применяются только к новым состояниям вывода. * Добавлено: «Попросить снять Низ» и «Попросить снять Верх», когда симы расслабляются в горячей ванне. 356: * Исправлено: Случайно удаленный ресурс процесса из файла ONIKI_Anims.package, приводящий к потере взаимодействия Lick My Pussy. * Исправлено: Лекарства не теряют свои иконки и свойства после путешествия. * Исправлено: Необработанное исключение, когда Сим автономно пытается продолжать создавать зелье в лаборатории алхимии. * Исправлено: Воображаемые друзья больше не могут заниматься сексом или раздеваться, если они не являются реальными. * Исправлено: Несоответствие, в случае когда SimData имеет дело с Дворецкими, создавая новые SimData при каждом обновлении, что быстро приводило к замедлению игры. * Исправлено: «Разговор О...» занимает правильное время ожидания, даже если взаимодействие было отклонено инициатором. * Исправлено: Несколько необработанных исключений, вызванных пустым менеджером одежды. * Изменено: Симы с большей вероятностью соглашаются на незаконные сделки, особенно когда они страдают от симптомов наркотической ломки или похмелья. * Изменено: Увеличена магическая стоимость всех развратных заклинаний от 10 до 65. * Добавлено: WooHooStage Climax flag. Этот флаг позволяет идентифицировать анимацию Climax. Любая WooHooSequence автоматически останавливается после воспроизведения Climax Stage, если время последовательности больше или равно минимальной длительности. Когда опция «Случайная анимация» включена, система анимации попытается найти подходящее Climax WooHooStage для завершения последовательности. * Добавлено: Симы могут предложить сигарету. 355: * Исправлено: Ошибка исключения в AcceptWooHooAndExhibition при попытке woohoo на полу (объект имеет значение null). * Исправлено: Собаки могут снова срывать одежду Сима. * Исправлено: Занятию проституцией IsWorkHour теперь возвращено ожидаемое значение. Это должно предотвратить некоторые случаи, когда система автономии заставляет шлюх вернуться домой, в то время когда они работают. * Исправлено: Свойства, приобретенные до создания публичного дома, теперь корректируются в BrothelProperty. Это должно препятствовать продаже этих объектов. * Исправлено: Создано задание для всех шлюх публичных домов, когда они начинают работать. Это должно препятствовать тому, чтобы шлюхи покидали публичный дом, когда он был создан на частном лоте не входящим в домохозяйство. * Исправлено: Интерьер публичных домов, созданных на частном лоте, автоматически «открывается», когда открыт публичный дом. * Модифицировано: Уменьшено минимальное время действия стадии woohoo для публикации событий woohoo и переработан конец взаимодействия. Надеюсь, что эти модификации позволят при необходимости использовать изменения настроения и пробуждения. * Оптимизировано: Переработаны методы FindRooms и FindBestFloorLocation. Это должно предотвратить небольшие, но частые микро замораживания, когда симы ищут место для ВууХуу на больших участках. * Изменено: Цветы каннабиса дают траву каннабиса и семена каннабиса при высушивании. Вам больше не нужно выбирать между косяками или семенами. * Добавлено: Новая черта: Склонность Командовать (*). Эта черта конфликтует с чертами: Мазохист, Одиночка, Впечатлительный и Застенчивый. Симы, у которых есть Склонность Командовать, быстрее, чем кто-либо, увеличивают свое доминирование над другими и имеют больше шансов заставить себе повиноваться. * (в оригинале Commanding Presence) * Добавлено: Шлюхи могут обучаться мастерству ВууХуу (мастурбируя только в это время) менеджеру или другим (более опытным) шлюхам. 354: * Исправлено: теперь Нет: Sims3.SimIFace.SacsErrorException: Эта программная функция состояния не имела действующего драйвера C ++, который обычно вызывается вызовом StopAllAnimation () ... Я добавила функцию VerifySim, чтобы гарантировать, что Сим имеет действительную функцию состояния перед запуском взаимодействия с KW. * Исправлено: Туристы могут снова вызывать к себе шлюх. * Исправлено: ситуация с борделем должна быть корректно перезагружена после обновления. * Исправлено: Shave Pubic Hair теперь работает, как и ожидалось. * Исправлено: Потеря идентификатора при загрузке старых анимаций, вызывающих неверную настройку ВууХуу (неправильная роль/пол/вид). * Исправлено: приобретенные объекты больше не продаются от вашего имени при выходе из режима сборки / покупки. Примечание. Вы по-прежнему не сможете редактировать лот в режиме «Редактирования города», и лот все еще продается, если он был свернут. * Исправлено: Droid Sims больше не теряют голову при переходе на одежду для беременных. * Исправлено: Droid Sims больше не становятся людьми при старении, если дроид уже в возрасте. * Исправлено: теперь взаимодействие с «Заказами» имеет правильное (высшее) требование доминирования. * Добавлено: Новый препарат (Willpowerless) можно приобрести в интернет-магазине. Симы не становятся зависимыми, но не могут сказать «нет», когда им приказано что-то делать. * Добавлено: Менеджер борделей может передать (в управление) бордель другому Симу. * Добавлено: Косяки марихуаны могут продаваться подпольными торговцами. * Добавлено: Симы могут смело курить косяки (должны иметь косяк в инвентаре). * Добавлено: «Dare to» взаимодействие немного увеличивает доминирование. 351: * Исправлено: Диспетчер управления борделем теперь корректно очищается при возврате в главное меню Sims 3. Вам больше не нужно выходить из The Sims 3 для загрузки или создания новой игры. * Исправлено: Переработана система автономии, система автономии, чтобы MetaAutonomy не заставляла симов к возвращаться домой, даже когда они заняты работой в борделе. В результате пользовательское взаимодействие GoHome больше не требуется и было удалено, чтобы предотвратить конфликт с NRaas GoHere. * Исправлено: Симы теперь вынуждены посещать участок с работающими шлюхами, даже если это жилой участок. * Исправлено: Процесс обновления диспетчера борделя теперь корректно запускается сразу после создания менеджера. Вам больше не нужно сохранять / перезагружать игру. * Исправлено: Опечатка в KinkyTopics, вызывающая «TalkAbout Whoring», не влияющий на Сима. * Исправлено: Взаимодействие найм шлюхи больше не требует наличие навыка харизмы у инициатора и не влияет на результат. * Исправлено: Шлюхи, работающие в борделе, больше не перемещаются в NpcHousehold при перезагрузке сохраненной игры. * Исправлено: Настройки установок теперь корректно сохраняются (и загружаются). * Добавлено: Доминирование/Подчинение. В настоящее время только несколько взаимодействий используют эти параметры. * Изменено: Менеджер борделя теперь более успешен при попытке нанять шлюх. 350: * Исправлено: Kinky книги, заказанные из магазина, теперь не сломаны. * Fixed: Kinky books don't increase skill if the reader has already finished the book. * Fixed: Bug in CreateUniform when the Sim has no career outfit preventing the uniform to be saved. * Fixed: Bug when reporting a woohoo action preventing some stats to be incremented as they should. * Fixed: Repairman correctly restart to repair broken objects after woohoo interaction even if it has been rejected. * Fixed: Bug in WooHooBroadcaster forcing reacting Sims to try to watch their partner instead of the woohooing Sim. * Fixed: Interverted Actors' id when swapping roles during woohoo causing incorrect outfits change. * Fixed: After choosing a book, Sims no longer always put back it in the bookshelf without reading it. * Modified: Interactions Tuning menu uses cleaner names and can be sorted by objects. * Modified: Settings menus use a new selection system that doesn't require to repopulate the lists when an item has been modified. This is really interesting for menus that use a long list like Interactions Tuning. * Added: Better drug effects and addiction. * Added: Online shopping on smart phone. * Added: Junky Sims can autonomously smoke joints, take simoine and order drugs from the online shop. * Added: Dealer Sims can sell simoine and cannabis herb to other Sims to earn money or turn them into junkies. * Added: Sims can create Simoine using the chemistry lab (EP4 required). * Added: One of your Sims can become the brothel manager by usin his/her smartphone to create a company. The brothel manager can hire whores (they have to be convinced), buy venues to create brothels, assign employees to a brothel, setup their schedule and uniforms. 349: * Fixed: Routing issues when Sims try to add drug to glasses and the tray is not on a bar. * Fixed: Exception error when initializing a HighSchool rabbithole after loading a saved game (bug introduced in build 348). * Fixed: Futanary Sims correctly equip their "extra bit" when visiting nudist lots. * Fixed: Exception error while importing the WooHoo Skill causing a complete reset of the skill when travelling or importing a Sim from the Bin. * Added: Interactions Tuning Menu. You can change the advertised commodities change and enable/disable autonomous usage of almost all KW interactions. * Added: New setting to set the chance for a non-selectable Sim infected by a disease to take the treatment. Low values make the diseases more dangerous because infected Sims may forget to take the treatment and stay contagious for longer. 348: * Fixed: Shy Sims don't try to get dressed anymore when they're wearing "original" (non "nakedified" by KW), but at least partially naked, outfit. * Fixed: Solo woohoo animation while swimming is now compatible with the new woohoo state machine introduced in build 339. * Fixed: Naked broadcaster is disabled when Sims use interactions with privacy situation (TakeBath, TakeShower, UseToilet, SpongeBath, etc...). * Fixed: Sims pull down the murphy bed before woohooing on it. * Fixed: Exception error when woohooing Sims try to progress to the next stage but the automatic setup system fail to find a valid roles combination. * Fixed: Changed validation of lot when registering Venue so that empty lots are not automatically unregistered. * Fixed: SexBot trait chip provides woohoo skill level 10 to the equiped plumbot and enable the skill panel. * Added: You can register/unregister teens for each high school location if high school auto management is disabled. * Added: Kinky books are available in the online store. * Added: New Sim Reset detection that don't use a custom situation. This should allow NRaas StoryProgression to not detect all Sims as busy. * Added: Russian translation by Aleksbast. * Added: Outfits Save/Set/Delete/Mashup interactions. Not really new since I use them in my private build for more than two months. Perhaps you'll find them usefull. Those interactions allows to save the current outfit of the targeted Sim. The saved outfits are stored in Bin and are available across all saves. Set and Mashup interactions allow to quickly replace ugly outfits generated by the game using the saved ones. Of course, Age, Gender and OutfitCategory must match. 345: * Fixed: WooHoo join no longer cancel master interaction in some cases. * Fixed: Dildo can be used again. * Fixed: Cold shower interaction with "normal" showers uses fixed and variable arousal changes like on other showers. * Fixed: Start whoring interaction no longer proposes to join the dummy self-employed career for selectable Sims. * Fixed: AddDrug interaction has now a cooldown when autonomous. * Fixed & Tuned: Exhibition scoring and checks. Lots of invisible changes have been made to help Sims to woohoo on community lots (in private place) without seeing too many naked Sims wandering around. * Tuned: Arousal & WTF increase when witnessing attractive naked Sims have been lowered. * Added: Partial Portugese translation by Julius Costa Peters. 344: * Fixed: A bug in OutfitManager.Update that was causing unecessary outfit swap. This fix should improve the Sims' autonomy in crowded worlds. * Fixed: Sims are non longer stuck on couch after they masturbated while watching porn on TV. * Fixed: A bug when creating KW social interaction's tuning preventing autonomous usage. You should notice far more kinky autonomous interactions now. * Fixed: Upper naked score was replacing the Lower naked score instead of being added. This means that computed naked scores were lower than expected. * Fixed: GetTimeToCompletion returning 0 when the selected stage has never been played before, causing Join interactions to be cancelled by UI. * Fixed: WooHooing actors swap should work again. Note: Sims can't join woohoo when a swap interaction is pending and Sims can't swap when a join interaction is pending. * Fixed: Sims are no longer stuck on bed after bed woohoo has been cancelled because the slave Sim interrupted the interaction for any reason. * Fixed: Sims can now chose another bed to sleep when the owned one has no free part. * Fixed: ReadSomething cooldown is now applied after reading instead of before. This should allow Sims to read autonomously again. Note: Because lots of things have been modified internally, most of the Sims/Objects will be reseted when upgrading to this build. A few exception error windows may popup during the first Sims minutes, but nothing to worry about. 343: * Fixed: Interactions availability messed up after the refactoring of KinkyInteraction and SocialInteraction. * Fixed: Removed Debug notification 'OutfitManager.OnReset'. * Fixed: WooHooLoop interaction's ActiveStage is now initialized with a valid completion time even if the master's interaction is about to finish. This should prevent joining Sims' interaction to be canceled before even being started. Any feedback about woohoo join will be most welcome. * Added: Call girl filters. You can select between None (your Sim will receive no mission), Call girl (your Sim will receive only normal call girl missions), Escort (your Sim will receive only escort missions) or Both (your Sim will receive both normal call girl and escort missions). Warning, the filter may has been reseted to None when upgrading. Your Sims may have to use their phone (or computer) to change the filter. 341: * Fixed: All Sims should be correctly animated during group woohoo and joining woohoo should be faster (feedback needed). * Fixed: Genders Preference Setting not applied correctly because of an incorrect type usage since build 331. * Fixed: Male Sims correclty use dildo when specified in the animation. * Fixed: Animations correctly switch to Vaginal after Oraljob during BedSleep WooHoo if progress to next stage is accepted by Sims. * Fixed: Previous WooHoo action not reported if Sims fail to progress to next stage during BedSleep WooHoo. * Fixed: Cooldown on callgirl agency's phone calls are correctly handled. * Fixed: Several bugs in KWPhotograph handling if no picture is generated when taking selfie. * Added: New spell Dildo Curse. * Added: Zombie plague and Crabs STD. * Added: Bruised Face Layer after being beaten. 340: * Fixed: Sims shouldn't standup anymore between loops during woohoo. +Fixed: Interactions synchronization problems when a Sim join woohoo. * Fixed: Object not assigned when using the dildo resulting in Sim using incorrect position and rotation. * Fixed: WooHooer and WooHooee inversion in WooHooBribe interaction. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when testing if a Sim is a DesperateWife but has no partner. * Added: Sims can offer woohoo to bribe bouncers. 339: * Modified: Reworked the animation system (again). The new system uses one social animation state machine for all participants of a woohoo sequence instead of one state machine per participant. This means the animations synchronization should be perfect. It was really tricky (I already tried 2 years ago without success) to support dynamic Sims swaping, animation change and joining. Exception errors caused by StopAllAnimations should not occur anymore after a woohoo sequence or after using UnlockSim (but may still occur after ResetSim). I hope this won't introduce too many new bugs. Because of those modifications, all running woohoo interactions when the game was saved may cause an exception when upgrading to this version. * Fixed: Underwear key not set by OutfitTools when required preventing underwear objects to be created when required. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when removing whore map tag preventing whore situation to exit normally. * Fixed: Exception error when a call girl mission call is missed because the caller was not instantiated yet. * Fixed: Uniforms are non longer cleaned (instead of just being uncached) upon exiting CAS. * Fixed: Motives trait specificity (Rapist, Voyeur, Masochist…). Motives are now created only when required. * Fixed: Added a missing cooldown to Tickle interaction. * Added: Animal penis are automatically removed if "Penis Display" setting is "Never". 338: * Fixed: WooHooSequence can't progress during call girl situation because of customer having a HigherPriorityNext interaction. * Fixed: WooHooProxy error on some object because of a wrong target setup. * Fixed: Resort Lots should appear correctly in the list of selectable lots during call girl situations (no joke, it has been really fixed this time). * Fixed: WooHoo while sleeping doesn't trigger anymore if Sims are about to wake up. * Fixed: Bug introduced in build 336 causing automatic conversion of KinkyPetPregnancy to KinkyPregnancy. * Fixed: Incorrect tracked stat in ExhibitionSkill (TopLessWebcam instead of NakedWebcam) preventing Sims which haven't joined the modeling career to progress to level 8. * Fixed: Bug while looking for any WoohooStage/Object/Room combination causing Use dildo interaction to fail. * Modified: WoohooLoop interaction and WooHooInstance's Stop method. It should fix state machine and skill meter problems. * Added: Animal Penis option. * Added: Whore map tag. 337: * Fixed: Missing test when injecting Cold Shower interaction preventing all interactions with PublicShower. * Fixed: Inverted test when selecting whore candidates. * Fixed: Resort Lots should appear correctly in the list of selectable lots during call girl situations. * Fixed: Rapes don't stop prematurely anymore if victim is exhausted. * Fixed: Broken WooHoo event during Photo shoot situation (Do NOT accept the Acting career offer, because it's not implemented yet). * Fixed: Wrong test in BrowseWeb Loop function causing premature end of the interaction. * Modified: Reworked the woohoo state machine (aka: jazzgraph) and increased the animations priority. This should improve animations smoothness on slow machines. * Added: New modeling pose on couch/sofa/bench. * Added: Pole Dance (only Practice interaction is available at this time). There is only one really ugly (and short) practice animation and no skill progress at this time. The interaction is just meant to test the object and the state machine. The object can be found in Entertainment/Sporting Goods or Outdoor/Outdoor Activities. * Added: Bed sleep woohoo. Sims may start to woohoo while sleeping in same bed if both Sims are horny (usual acceptance tests are performed). A similar system will be added in future release to allow rapists to have fun with sleeping Sims. 336: * Fixed: Bug preventing taken exhibition selfies to be counted by the exhibition skill and preventink skill progression. * Fixed: Pregnancy stuck when importing a pregnant Sim from Bin. * Fixed: Bug causing Sim to sometimes start woohoo at the current location instead of a more private place. * Added: Photo shoot situations are available when reaching modeling career level 3 (triggered randomly). * Added: 2 solo animations for female Sims (dining table and coffee table). Male versions will be added in the next build. * Added: Male version of woohoo selfie on dining table. * Added: Whores and callgirls can now join (automatic for non selectable Sims if they don't already have an occupation) the professional whore career. This career doesn't have any other purpose than preventing the system to automatically assign those Sims to a role. 335: * Fixed: Escort situation crash when showing the lot selection dialog. * Fixed: Residents are now correclty added to the list of rapist candidates. * Fixed: Bug in FindSimForAssignment of Rapist service preventing registered rapists to be used. * Fixed: Cuckold moodlet is not permanent anymore. * Fixed: Possible exception when a Sim is created during gameplay (usually created by StoryProgression) * Fixed: Previous settings version not correctly set when importing settings causing a settings reset. 334: * Fixed: Bug in UnregisterWhores interaction preventing whores to be unregistered. * Fixed: Bug causing OutfitManager to always report Sims don't wear strapon. * Fixed: Sims switch to previous outfit when trying to get dressed after woohoo even if outfit has naked parts. * Fixed: Bug preventing Modeling career's opportunity to be completed when reloading a savegame. * Modified: Give Online Show is now reserved to Modeling career. A new interaction (Chat With Webcam) has been added for amateurs Sim. * Modified: Morality is replaced by Corruption (Hidden skill and Motive). Existing interactions will be progressively modified (corruption requirement is currently disabled). Several interactions already add corruption skill points. You should start to improve the skill if you plan to use it because some interactions will require high corruption level (Rape for example). * Added: Cuckold moodlet when cukcold Sim witnesses his/her partner woohooing with another Sim. * Added: Modeling Career Level 2 and a new opportunity. * Added: New Selfie WooHoo on dining table. * Added: New book: "Family Ties". * Added: Manually Register/Unregister Rapits. If no Sim is registered, Sims from the Burglar Service are used. Sims with incompatible trait(s) can't be registered. * Added: Player can set whore tarifs if Sim is selectable. 333: * Fixed: Exception while update callgirl Service when pushing whore to go to community lot. * Fixed: All whore candidates from the same household are listed when manual whore selection is activated. * Fixed: Bug preventing selfie IMG to be generated when setting is medium and Sim selectable. * Fixed: Incorect usage of PregnancyFutanariChance when creating new born. * Fixed: Bug causing Sims to be stuck on couch when another Sim try to woohoo with him/her on the same couch. * Fixed: Bug causing selfie interaction to not generate IMG resource when it is required by settings. * Added: Cuckold trait. Cuckold Sims aren't jealous when witnessing their partner woohooing with another Sim. * Added: Sims can earn money by giving online shows after joining the Modeling career. 332: * Fixed: MenstrualCycleAdult setting typo causing error when trying to set the menstrual cycle duration. * Fixed: WooHooAnimationMaxDuration setting typo causing value to be set to the incorrect setting. * Fixed: Exception occuring when clicking on a Sim and the selected Sim doesn't have a SimData preventing Pie menu to show up. * Fixed: Incorect type request in PostWooHoo when getting the broken condom base chance. * Added: New Kinky Books available at the book store: Let'em look (Exhibition), Office Mating (WooHoo) and Mounted (ZooLover). * Added: Kinky Model career (1st Level only). The career can be joined by completing an opportunity (you just have to accept). Often check for forum responses on computer. * Added: New type of selfies. Sims can now take selfies while woohooing (special animations are required, only one is available at this time). * Added: New callgirl service options. * Added: Birth Control Pills (wip). 331: * Fixed: Items' name not appearing in the Online Shop. * Fixed: Droid Sims (Plumbot with human appearance) can age up normally. * Fixed: Droid Sims use default skin tone while custom droid skin is not ready to prevent black skin bug. * Fixed: Sims don't go in hot tub before using dildo if standing. * Fixed: Pubic hair grow after shaving. * Fixed: Bug in cheating tests preventing single Sims to accept WooHooParty. * Modified: Create Uniform CAS screen is loaded with the previously saved uniform (if exists) or the career outfit. * Added: Settings import/export. All settings are reseted when upgrading and KW must be re-enabled. Scripts errors may occur while KW is disabled because of running interactions. 330: * Fixed: Long Term Arousal is now correctly changed after vaginal or anal woohoo. * Fixed: Typo ("Reveal Kinky Secret" instead of "Share Kinky Secret") causing exception in ContinueSocialization. * Fixed: Sims correctly undress when performing ShowBoobs or ShowBottom even if AlwaysAccept is On. * Fixed: Unexpected recursion causing a stack overflow when clicking on a call girl. * Fixed: Bug in SimData.OnSimUpdated that was preventing SimData to be updated after a Sim has been edited in CAS. * Fixed: Incorrect NakedFlags reported when creating a photo if the Sim is male. * Fixed: Uninitialized ActionKey leading to exception error when using SolicitCustomer interaction. * Fixed: Bug in creampie score calculation adding a really huge amount of sperm in females' womb. * Fixed: Teens are now correclty added to Prom Situation even if they are already on the lot. * Fided: AskToProm interaction to work with KWPromSituation. * Added: Jealousy Level (WIP). Settings available: None, Low, Medium, High (affect the relationship lose). Currently, jealousy level only applies to KW woohoo interaction. * Added: Ashamed reaction when woohooing (depends on Privacy Situation setting). * Added: SpermLifeTime (The value shown in settings menu is the raw duration. The final value is modified according to the age scale of each ages) and SpermFertilization settings. Note: Somes settings may be lost when upgrading to build 330 because of modifications introduced in the settings system to allow import/export (not available yet). 329: * Fixed: ChangeClothes interaction don't throw exception anymore when KW is not enabled. * Fixed: Callgirls no longer spin when switching to uniform to prevent unhandled exception. * Fixed: KW Uniforms are now exported and imported when required (Sims don't lose their uniform when traveling). * Fixed: Teens should be correclty assigned to highschool again. * Added: WooHoo Parties. Use your phone to throw a woohoo party. If you don't want a Sim of your household to be involved in such a debauchery make sure he/she is not at home when the party will begin. * Added: Nudist lots. All non underage Sims strip naked when arriving on lot (not available on registered school lots). * Added: New exhibition moodlets. * Added: New drug (simoïne) available online. * Added: Debug interaction "Remove All Underwear" (worn and in inventory) from the targeted Sim. * Added: Debug interaction "Set CASP Properties" & "Get CASP Properties". Allows to set KW properties for the lower and upper parts of the targeted Sim's current outfit. * IsNaked: True or False. If True, this part will be kept when woohooing if WooHoo Clothes settings is set to "Animations". It is ignored in other cases (FullyNaked, NakedOutfit, NoChange). * Revealing: A value from 0 to 5. (0: Not revealing - Default, 1: Cute, 2: Sexy, 3: Provocative - Someone might see what's under, 4: Slutty, 5: Almost naked). 328: * Fixed: Unhandled exception in KWGoToSchoolInRabbitHole interaction when a teen's first attempt fail. * Fixed: HighSchool Clubs auto management. Students are now correctly spread between available clubs. * Fixed: Unhandled exception in WatchTV when trying to access TVChannelData of a non installed tv channel. * Added: Sports Club now supports SoccerGoal. * Added: Hangover moodlet. * Added: Prom bal event. * Added: Selfies settings: (Uber: Selfie's GameObject and IMG resource are always created, High: Selfie's GameObject is always created but IMG resource is created only if the Sim is selectable, Medium: Selfie's GameObject and IMG resource are created only if the Sim is selectable, Low: Selfie's GameObject is created only if the Sim is selectable but IMG resource is never created, Disabled: Interaction is not available (not recommended because Exhibition skill can't progress)). 327: * Fixed: All creampied moodlets should be removed correctly after taking a shower. * Fixed: Child and younger Sims can't make drink anymore. * Fixed: Removed Hace Drink interaction from bar when a bartender is assigned. * Fixed: The initialization procedure when starting a new game or importing Sims from Bin. * Fixed: Unhandled expcetion occuring when a Sim had a drink without DrinkData (Quick Drink). * Added: New Drinks available (Ask your favorite bartender). * Added: Pour Beer interaction (replace Pour Juice) on Juice Keg. 326: * Fixed: Small fixes I can't remember. * Added: Whip support (requires Whip Accessory by Severinka and compatible animations). * Added: Chemical component. You can "Make Drinks" using Bar (only "Have Drink" on professional bar) with alcohol, put drug pills (only viagra is available at this time) into them and call you guests to get a drink. Alcohol lowers inhibitions, makes everybody look more attractive and Sims may feel nauseous. More effects will be added later (hangover and addiction moodlets). 325 (Public release) * Added: New SimData Export/Import system. This system should be fully compatible with NRaas Traveller. * Added: Whip support (requires Whip Accessory by Severinka and compatible animations). * Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring when a non wooHooable animal is on the lot and then preventing interactions to appear on woohooable objects. * Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring in KWPhotograph PostLoad when cleaning unused photo preventing KW to load correctly. * Fixed: Infinite loop when trying to update OutfitManager after editing Sim in CAS. * Fixed: Lock/Unlock threads mismatch when trying to swap actors position during woohoo. 324: * Fixed: Strapon usage flag from XML is no more ignored (bug introduced in build 323 to add support for whip). * Fixed: Students can quit afterschool activities. * Fixed: Teens can no longer remove child from afterschool activities (standard behavior). * Fixed: Kinky skills no longer add MaxSkillPointsReached ExitReason in OnGateRequirementsPending to prevent unexpected interactions drops. * Fixed: Infinite loop when trying to update OutfitManager after editing Sim in CAS. * Fixed: Lock/Unlock threads mismatch when trying to swap actors position during woohoo. * Fixed: Outfit cache is cleaned when Sim flags are changed (eg: Sim transformed to shemale or droid). * Fixed: Interactions not appearing when clicking on small dogs. 323: * Fixed: SwitchOutfitHelper used in interaction is now correctly saved when a game is saved while the interaction is running. * Fixed: Interactions that make Sims to route and change clothes no longer lock the Sim when CheckForClothingChangesBeforeRouting is called. * Fixed: NPCShowManager alarms are now removed when Performance Service is disabled to prevent the manager from creating new Performance Artists. * Fixed: Tourist is now correcly disabled on all worlds. * Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring when a non wooHooable animal is on the lot and then preventing interactions to appear on woohooable objects. * Fixed: Unhandled exception occuring in KWPhotograph PostLoad when cleaning unused photo preventing KW to load correctly. * Fixed: Raped counter is incremented at the end of WooHooSequence instead of the end of WooHooStage. 322: * Added: New SimData Export/Import system. This system should be fully compatible with NRaas Traveller. * Fixed: Unhandled exception when the owner of a privacy situation is a child and the Privacy setting is set to Exhibition. * Fixed: Possible infinite loading if a selectable Sim has a HighSchool career and a career uniform. * Fixed: Sims don't switch to sleepwear when going to bed and sleep over the cover. * Fixed: Unhandled exception in Browse Web interaction when the list of forum posts is empty. 320: * Fixed: TakeShower and UseToilet privacy situations spamming notifications. * Fixed: PendingOutfit not reseted after outfit swap when using SwitchOutfitHelper preventing the OutfitManager to be updated. * Fixed: Pregnant Sims no longer switch to maternity outfits before receiving the pregnancy buff. * Fixed: Dad is now always correclty added to new borns' genealogy. * Fixed: Pee Outside always timeout before undressing because of a bug introduced in build 319. * Fixed: OutfitManager cache is now cleared if Sim's age or gender has changed. * Fixed: Sim's position is correctly restored after masturbation while sleeping in upper bunk bed. Галерея С изображениями и видео на вашу вики будет приятно посмотреть. Вы можете найти видео на интересующую вас тему в Видеотеке Фэндома. 298px Создать страницу Вы можете улучшить эту вики. Создайте новую статью! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Создать новую страницу Так же вы можете улучшать уже страницы en: Категория:Обзор